Honeymoon Interlude: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 9th story in the FD Vig series. Picks up directly after Conflicting Ideals. This vignette highlighs Anakin and Padme's second honeymoon, as they tour the galaxy aboard a cruise ship. Lots of fun and romance ahead! But is danger right around the corner? AP
1. Part 1 of 4

Disclaimer: It's George's galaxy. I just created my own little alternative universe sandbox to play in. :)

AN: Hey everyone! Welcome to the 9th Forever Destined Vignette. I know I said the next one would be called "Planet of Terror", but I decided to split the honeymoon portion up from the adventure portion, thus making them two vignettes. This one, appropriately titled, "Honeymoon Interlude", proceeds "Planet of Terror", which will follow this one directly. Now, enough with my babble and on with the story! Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Honeymoon Interlude: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 1/?

Anakin carried Padme into the large, spacious suite aboard the cruise ship. They had just taken off and were now safely tucked away in hyperspace.

"If there's anything I can get either of you, just give me a shout over the comm," Tyler said, as he set a couple of their bags down. Anakin set Padme on her feet, as she began to explore their living quarters. Anakin smiled and placed some credits in Tyler's palm.

"Thanks kid. I'll keep that in mind," Anakin replied. The young man gaped at the generous tip.

"Th...thank you Sir," he replied, as he left them alone.

"Oh Ani...this is amazing," Padme said, as she gazed out the expansive panoramic view window on the far wall. The apartment sized quarters was elegantly decorated with charcoal colored carpeting and plush, royal purple furniture, including two large sofas and a reclining chair. Three black marble tables completed the living room ensemble. The walls were decorated with expensive pieces of art and the kitchenette was also done in black marble. Padme spotted a nice holo stereo on the shelves, near the fully stocked bar. She walked into the bedroom, only to find it lit with romantic candlelight. Their luggage had been placed by the wall and two vases, each with a dozen angel blossoms sat on the vanity. The large, king sized bed was made up with dark purple and black silk bedclothes and angel blossom petals adorned the bed. Her husband had gone all out. She turned to him, as he leaned in the doorway, watching her fondly.

"Well milady, is everything to your liking?" he asked playfully.

"You've outdone yourself, Master Jedi," she replied, as she sauntered to him. He smiled at her.

"The night is yours, angel. You name it and I'll make it so," he replied. She smiled seductively.

"There will be time to explore the ship later, which I am very much looking forward to," she replied, as she tugged him inside the bedroom.

"But all I want right now...is you..." she replied, as the door slid shut behind them, locking out the rest of the galaxy. Only their love and passion mattered tonight...

* * *

Padme kissed him deeply, plundering his mouth with her own, as she pressed her body tightly against his.

"The only thing I want right now is to strip every single piece of clothing off you and...make you mine," she hissed in his ear. Anakin shivered and nearly lost control, as she blew in his ear sensually. He crushed his lips against hers, as he unzipped her dress, reducing it to a puddle at her feet, leaving her in just lacy white undergarments. Padme's hands went to work, as they slowly rid him of his tunic and belt. His hands were lost in her long curls, as he feasted on her slender neck. As she rid him of his pants, he lifted her up and laid her down among the flower petal covered bed. He gazed down at her beautiful form, as she lay in waiting for him. Passion ignited like a wildfire between them, as she pulled him to her, eliminating the daylight between them, as their passion consumed them and they became aware of nothing else but the taste and feel of each other. Their voices cried out ecstasy in concert with the movements of their bodies, as they made sweet, everlasting love...a love so deep and pure that it was only fathomable by the two people who shared it...by the two people that moved together in the dance of love. By the two people whose bodies were one, taking and giving pleasure to one another. By the two people trembling together in entwined bliss. By the two people whose love would transcend from life to eternity, bonding them as one for all time...

* * *

Xalazar De'reux punched the wall of his cell angrily. He had just received a data letter, delivered to the prison. His top, trusted second in command had written the letter. His second in command was also his cousin and he did not worry about his Empire with him in control. But his little Kyla was dead now, because of the Jedi. She had tangled with the Chosen One and lost. And Xalazar vowed to make him pay.

"When I get out of this hell hole, Skywalker, I'll make sure you lose every single person you hold dear. Everyone you love will die and you'll be reduced to nothing. You and your family will pay for Kyla's death...I'll see to it personally..." Xalazar growled angrily...

* * *

Padme giggled, as she cuddled close to her husband, under the mass of bedclothes.

"You, my love, are magnificent," Padme praised, as her hands skated over his bare chest.

"You're pretty amazing yourself, star nymph," he replied, as he slipped out of bed. She watched him hungrily and pouted, as he slipped his sleep pants on.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Getting dressed," he replied, as he slipped on a black, sleeveless muscle shirt.

"I see that. But why? I was very much enjoying the view," she replied. He smirked.

"Well, I'm going to go order us dinner, because I'm starved. And I was hoping my beautiful wife would get dressed too and join me," he replied. She looked at him playfully.

"This is new. You've never told me to put clothes on before," she teased. He laughed.

"By clothes, I meant something extremely sexy so I can rip it off later," he replied, as he leaned down over her.

"Promise?" she asked, with a smirk. He kissed her passionately.

"With my teeth," he promised. She giggled and kissed him again. He smiled at her and went out into the living area to order dinner. Padme sat down at her vanity and brushed her long curls out, before going to her suitcase and picking out something to wear. She slipped it on and found her favorite perfume, dabbing it in all the right places. What she was wearing could only be described as scandalous. It was black and mix of sheer and lace material. It cupped her supple bosom and hugged her body in all the right places. The dress, if you could call is that, accented her breasts by only covering them part way, leaving a generous amount of her chest in view to entice her husband. The skirt barely reached mid thigh, leaving most of her shapely legs and thighs in view as well. She saw the comm blink out and she approached, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind. She rested her head against his back and smiled, as he turned to her.

"Wow...you look good enough to eat," he said seductively. She smirked.

"I am. And maybe if you're a good boy, I'll let you have...a taste later," she replied, with a seductive edge in her voice. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her deeply, angling his mouth over hers, his tongue thrashing against her own.

"Mmm...yum," he said, as he broke the kiss. She pulled his head back toward her own, as she captured his lips in another hungry kiss.

"Yummy indeed," she replied, as she broke the kiss. Their playful make out session continued, as hands roamed everywhere. They soon heard the door chime. Anakin continued kissing her, as they stumbled to the door. Anakin managed to pry his lips away from hers and turned to the door. Padme stood behind his broad form, her hands skating along his back sensually, as Anakin answered the door. Padme peeked around Anakin's arm, as Tyler pushed the dinner cart inside. Her head was the only thing visible to him, as she kept herself tightly tucked behind her husband.

"Enjoy Sir, Milady," he said, as nodded respectfully to them. As Anakin fumbled with the credits in his pocket, she smirked naughtily, as she stuck her hand into his other pocket. She suppressed a chuckle, as he jumped, as her hands skated over his thigh and upwards, between his legs, teasing him mercilessly. Anakin glanced at her, before tipping Tyler.

"Thank you again, Sir, Milady," he said, as he left. Anakin turned to her and she squealed, as he started tickling her sides.

"You're a naughty star nymph," he chided playfully. She smirked.

"You can punish me later," she replied, as se sauntered over to the bar and poured them some wine.

"Oh, I will," he promised, as they went about having dinner. Anakin had ordered her favorite meal and desert. As their eating slowed, they moved onto desert, which was chocolate cake, topped with shuura fruit.

"I have another surprise for you," he mentioned. She looked up at him.

"You've done so much already. You're really spoiling me, you know," she replied.

"I know. It's what I live for. I'll be right back," he replied, as he jogged into the bedroom. Padme set her fork down, having finished her desert and took a sip of her wine. She stood up and turned on the holo stereo, letting the soft music waft through the air. Anakin returned promptly and swept her into his arms, as they swayed to the music.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"Nothing at all," he replied, as he dipped her and then twirled her. He pulled her back against him, as he kissed her shoulder, while they swayed. Padme moaned, as he kissed at her neck with passionate intent. Seeing that her eyes were closed he took the necklace out of his pocket and gently slipped it around her neck. She gasped, as she opened her eyes and looked at the beautiful crystal necklace.

"Oh Anakin..." she gaped at him.

"When I saw this, I just knew I had to see it around your neck," he replied.

"Oh Ani...it's so beautiful. I love it...and I love you," she gushed, as she kissed him.

"Happy Anniversary, angel," he said.

"Happy Anniversary to you too, my love. It is thanks to you that the last ten years of my life have been the more wonderful than I could have ever imagined," she replied.

"And I promise the next ten and beyond will be just as wonderful, if not more so," he promised. She rested her head against his chest, as they swayed to the soft romantic tune. The night would give way to passion's spell again and the two lovers would gladly let their love cast its amazing spell over them again, as their love would once again reign above all else...

* * *

The next morning, Anakin and Padme, dressed in civilian attire, exited their quarters and took the lift down to the main level. They entered the large dining hall and the smell of food filled the air. These cruise ships were well known for serving food in very plentiful amounts.

"I'm going to go to the desk and pick up our itinerary," Anakin said.

"Okay. I'll go find us a table," she replied, as he kissed her tenderly in parting.

A young couple at a back table unknowingly observed the other young couple from a distance.

"There they are," the young man said. He was skinny and lanky, with a pair of glasses. He had dark brown hair and looked like he spent a lot of time behind a desk.

"Don't stare, Ethan. We don't want to tip them off," his partner, a young woman, replied. She was rather plain looking, though pretty in her own right. She was about five feet five inches with mousy colored brown hair and light green eyes.

"Steph, this story will be over before it starts if they find out we're reporters," Ethan said.

"They won't find out, not if you don't slip up. We're going to get our story," Steph replied.

"What story? What exactly are you hoping to get from them?" Ethan asked.

"No two people are that in love with each other. I'm going to prove that Miss Perfect is nothing but a huge fraud," Steph replied. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"You can never do a puff piece, can you? You always have to dig up dirt," Ethan chided.

"I've been wanting this story for a long time. It's time people know that she's nothing special," Steph replied.

"Well, I think you're wrong. And I can't wait until she proves you wrong," Ethan said.

"You just want me to be wrong, because you have a crush on her and don't want her perfect image smeared," Steph replied.

"What's not to like about her? Skywalker is a lucky man. And I think you're just a bit jealous of her good fortune and that's what's driving you," Ethan responded.

"Care to make a bet?" she challenged.

"You're on," he replied.

"Okay, if I'm right, then you owe me five hundred credits and I get full credit for the story," she said.

"Deal. And if I'm right, we write a puff piece, praising the galaxy's greatest love story and you get to share the by line. Oh, and you get to buy me dinner every night for a month," Ethan replied.

"Fine. You have a deal," she answered. Ethan stood up and purposely bumped into Padme when she wasn't looking, though he made it seem like an accident.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, milady," he apologized.

"That's okay. I wasn't watching where I was going," Padme replied.

"You look familiar. Have we met?" he asked.

"No, I don't think so," Padme replied, pleading that he wouldn't recognize her.

"Wait a minute. You're her. You're Senator Skywalker!" he exclaimed, drawing attention from those around them. Padme looked nervous and hoped to quietly slip away. But she had no such luck.

"Hey honey, look at who it is. There is a celebrity in our midst," he called.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe it. You have no idea what an honor this is, Senator. You've been like an idol to me," Step said.

"Um...I'm not really a celebrity," Padme replied shyly.

"The modest type, I see," Ethan said.

"Ethan, you're embarrassing her. The last thing she probably wants is to be recognized," Steph said. Padme smiled.

"I was hoping that we wouldn't have this issue, but I suppose I should have expected it," Padme replied, as she saw that most of the tables had filled up now.

"Oh no, it looks like we've hit the busy time. You can join us, if you'd like. You don't mind, do you darling?" Steph asked.

"Of course not," Ethan replied. Padme was hesitant, but didn't see many other options. Biting her bottom lip for a minute, she finally nodded in acceptance, before sitting down with the young couple.

* * *

Anakin waited in line at the desk and finally received his turn.

"I need the trip itinerary, please," he requested from the droid.

"Name please," the little silver droid asked.

"Anakin Skywalker," he answered.

"Skyjumper," the droid clicked, as he began searching.

"No...it's Skywalker," Anakin replied.

"Just a moment, Mr. Skyhopper," the droid whirred.

"Skywalker," he repeated.

"Ah yes, here it is. Anikan Skyrunner," the droid chirped. Anakin snatched the datacard from the droid.

"It's Anakin Skywalker. Fix your database," Anakin scowled in annoyance. The droid huffed, as he walked off.

"Humans. So rude," it sputtered.

* * *

Anakin looked around for his wife and spotted her at a table with another couple, looking a bit uneasy. She waved to him when she saw him. As he reached her, he gave her a tender kiss.

"Hey angel," he said.

"Hi sweetheart. All the tables were filled, so this couple offered to let us sit with them," Padme replied.

"Oh my gosh...it's you..." the woman said, with a star struck expression.

"Master Jedi, this is quite an honor," the man said.

"Um...please, just call me Anakin," he replied.

"This is Steph and her husband Ethan," Padme said. He nodded.

"Nice to meet you both,"

"Did you get our itinerary?" she asked.

"Yeah, finally. That dumb droid kept getting my name wrong. He kept calling me Anikan and Sky, everything but, walker," Anakin complained. Padme giggled.

"You're so cute when you're agitated," she replied.

"You think it's funny now. I'm sure that little bucket of bolts will mess up your name too," Anakin said. She kissed his cheek.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat. I daresay they have enough food on the buffet to fill even you up," she said, as she stood.

"I don't know, I'm starving, especially after last night," he whispered to her. She giggled and smacked his hand away from tickling her.

"Ani..." she chided. He smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist, as they started toward the buffet.

"You know, I could get us a vacant table if you want," she looked at him.

"You're not mind tricking some poor people out of their table, love," she replied.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because it's mean," she replied.

"Actually, it's pretty fun," he stated.

"No," she forbade.

"...never let's me mind trick anyone," he mumbled.

* * *

Steph and Ethan watched the couple, as they stood in line. There was barely any space between them and their hands were never far from each other's hands or waists.

"Ughh...they're nauseating," Steph complained.

"By the way, my favorite food is any kind of expensive seafood. You'll need to know that since it looks like I'm going to win," Ethan said.

"Oh please, they are so fake," Steph scowled.

"And this coming from someone who makes a living by pretending to be someone she's not to get her dirt on people," he retorted.

"People like to read about dirt and scandal," she defended.

"People like reading stories about good people too," Ethan retorted.

"Not in our publication they don't," she shot back.

"Whatever you say, Steph, but they look pretty for real to me," he replied.

"True love doesn't really exist. She parades him around like a trophy husband and I'm going to bring their little fairy tale back to reality," Steph replied.

"Whatever you say, Steph. I still think you're wrong about her," he replied.

* * *

As they sat back down with their food, Anakin slipped the datacard into his datapad.

"So, what's our first stop?" Padme asked, as she took a bite of her eggs.

"Alderaan. First thing tomorrow morning. We have the whole day to explore the ship," he replied, as he took a bite of his sausage.

"Breha gave me a list of quite a few neat things to see. The mountains are gorgeous this time of year," Padme mentioned.

"After Alderaan, we hit Corellia and then Naboo," he said.

"I should call Sabe, so we can visit her while we're there," Padme replied.

"Then after that it's on to Bespin for a few days, then Dantooine," he said.

"We should visit Jac and Neela," Padme said. He nodded.

"Then we'll turn around in the outer rim and hit a few planets on the way back, including Serenno and Chandrilla," he said.

"Sounds perfect," Padme replied.

"We have the whole day to spend here on the ship. And I happened to hear that there is dancing tonight in the ballroom," he said.

"Well, then I guess we know what we'll be doing tonight," she replied, as they went about enjoying their breakfast. The two people across from them observed quietly, taking in what information they could. They were reporters and they would have their story. Steph wanted so badly to be proven right about the esteemed Senator, but Ethan already knew she would be proven wrong. And perhaps, if he played his cards right, he would get the exclusive interview of a lifetime...


	2. Part 2 of 4

Disclaimer: It's George's galaxy. I just created my own little alternative universe sandbox to play in. :)

AN: Here's part 2! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy this latest installment and let me know what you think! :)

Honeymoon Interlude: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 2

Alderaan was beautiful, especially with the breathtaking back drop of mountains. The ship had docked this morning at the space port and they had set off to explore Aldera. Being a bit of a history buff, Padme was excited to see the Galactic Historical Museum. Alderaan had one of the most comprehensive collections of artifacts and elaborate displays. After spending the entire morning at the museum, they found a quiet café for lunch and were served promptly. They had opted to try two Alderaanian dishes in order to experience the culture and were enjoying them immensely. Padme giggled, as he guided another piece of the sweet, spiced bread into her mouth.

"So, are you for our next adventure, milady?" he asked.

"Most definitely. What exactly did you have in mind, Master Jedi?" she asked, as she took another bite of the delicious meat dish they had ordered.

"Well, they have this ski lodge not far from here up in the mountains. They rent out snow skimmers and I thought we could go up and spend a romantic afternoon in the mountains. And then we can get something hot to drink when we return to the lodge," he said, as he brushed a stray curl from her beautiful face.

"Sounds intriguing. But you must promise me one thing," she said, as she speared another piece of the meat with her fork.

"You know I'd promise you anything," he replied.

"You have to promise to keep me warm," she replied. He smiled, as she fed him a piece of meat.

"Oh that can be arranged," he replied, as he chewed. She smiled back, as they went about finishing their meal. Once they were done, they paid the check and flagged down an air taxi to take them to the lodge in the mountains.

* * *

Steph was in a sour mood, as she and her partner sat at the other end of the café, watching the Skywalker's leave. Ethan was happy, being that they had done nothing but prove him right so far.

"Give it up, Steph. There's no dirt to be had with this one. Why don't you go after that Johnny whatever-his-name is on the ship. He's some big holomovie star and a big, conceded ass from what I've seen. Get your dirt on him and I'll handle the puff piece on the Skywalker's," Ethan said.

"You haven't won yet, nerfherder, so stop gloating. I haven't struck out yet," she refuted. He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Remember, I like expensive seafood and lots of desert," he reminded her smugly. He was so going to win this one...

* * *

Anakin and Padme arrived at the Aldera ski resort and paid the air taxi driver, before walking inside the lodge. Padme wore a thick, fluffy white cloak, white gloves and a white thermal hat. She waited for him, as he approached the desk and rented a snow skimmer for the afternoon. He took her hand and led her out back, after he received the key card from the desk clerk. He wore his favorite black cloak and put his black leather gloves on, along with black thermal cap she was making him wear. They found their skimmer and Anakin climbed on.

"Ready angel?" he asked, as he took her hand. She nodded, as she climbed on in back of him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist.

"Hang on tight," he said, as he revved the engine. Padme yelped in excitement, as they took off over the snowy landscape.

It was a thrilling ride and the scenery was awe-inspiring. Anakin took them to the highest peak he could find and parked the vehicle under a large tree. They hopped off and Anakin took her hand, as they walked near the edge of the cliff for the breathtaking view. Padme wrapped her arms around his waist and cuddled close to his chest.

"I do believe that you have found a very romantic spot, my love," she cooed. He chuckled, as she shivered. He wrapped her inside his cloak and held her close to his body.

"It is quite beautiful, albeit a little cold," he said.

"Yes it is. But I have no doubt that you'll keep me warm," she replied. He smiled, before leaning down and pressing his lips against hers. He gently moved them over hers, slowly deepening the kiss, until their lips were moving together in a passionate rhythm. He angled his mouth over hers and feasted on her sweet lips, his tongue dueling own with the tender grace of a skilled lover. Padme moaned into his kiss, as her knees went weak. Her lungs burned for air, but she never wanted his lips to leave hers. As they eventually did, her pleasure was only compounded, as they drifted to the nape of her neck.

"I love you," she whispered breathlessly. He smiled.

"I love you too, beautiful," he replied.

"I'm very warm now, by the way," she said, as she snuggled against him, resting her head in the nape of his neck, as they gazed out at Alderaan's snowy beauty together.

"Really? Just warm? Because I'm on fire," he replied, making her giggle. She untangled herself from him and leaned up against the nearby tree, after pecking him tenderly on the lips. Anakin smiled at her and gazed out over the cliff, observing the frozen valley below. His attention on nature was suddenly interrupted by a very cold object pelting him on the back. He turned to his wife, looking at her incredulously, as she collapsed into a fit of giggles.

"You said you were on fire. So I thought I'd cool you down," she teased.

"Oh...this is war, star nymph," he announced, as he scooped up a bunch of snow in his hands. Padme squealed, as she ran from him, as he tossed a snowball at her. He gave chase, as he watched her hide behind a tree.

"You know, at the museum today, we learned all about ancient Alderaanian myths and I remember one in particular about the young prince who found amusement in chasing after beautiful little forest nymphs. And if I remember correctly, he caught the one he wanted, which was the most beautiful one of all," he said.

"Well my prince, this is one nymph that will not be so easily captured," she teased, as she threw another snowball at him. He was ready this time and halted it in mid air. She yelped, as it hit her instead.

"Oh, you are such a cheater!" she called.

"Jedi don't cheat," he replied.

"Uh huh, sure they don't," she pouted, as she gave him chase again. With his longer legs, he caught up to her. Pulling her into his arms, he flung her over his shoulder victoriously. Padme huffed, as she stared at his back.

"Fine, you win. Now let me down," she demanded. It pained her to admit defeat.

"Nope," he replied.

"Excuse me?" she protested.

"When the prince caught his nymph, she forever belonged to him," he replied.

"Well, what did the prince do with her?" Padme played along.

"He carried her back to his...lair," Anakin teased.

"Oh really? And what did he do with her?" Padme asked. He smirked and turned her upright, carrying her bridal style.

"He had his way with her, of course," he replied.

"Really? She just surrendered to him willingly?" she teased. He nodded.

"Uh huh. Then he married her too and loved her for all eternity," he replied.

"Well in that case, handsome prince, I do expect to be carried off to you...lair," she whispered to him. Their lips met in a searing kiss, as he mounted the snow skimmer. Padme straddled the seat in front of him, facing him, as her lips moved to the nape of his neck.

"You really expect me to drive with you doing what you're doing?" he questioned.

"I'm sure you can handle it," she whispered seductively, as she nibbled at his throat. He revved the engine, as she snuggled close.

"Man, it's hot out here," he said, making her giggle, as he took off back toward the lodge.

* * *

After leaving the lodge, they caught an air taxi back to Aldera and spent their last couple hours shopping at the local markets and shops, picking out souvenirs. Then, it was soon time to return to the ship. They boarded and were greeted by Tyler.

"Master Skywalker, Milady Skywalker, I managed to reserve one of the quiet back tables for evening meal for you tonight in the dining hall," he said. Anakin smiled.

"Good work, kid. The less interruptions, the better," Anakin replied, as he tipped him. They went to the desk to check back in and waited patiently for their turn.

"Anakin and Padme Skywalker," Anakin told the droid clerk.

"Starwalker," the droid chirped. Anakin suppressed a growl.

"No...Skywalker," he repeated.

"Skyrunner," it blipped weirdly, indicating something was off with its wiring.

"Skywalker, you bucket of bolts," he growled.

"Ani," Padme chided.

"There's no need for name calling, Mr. Starkiller," it chirped rudely.

"It's Skywalker!" Anakin replied in exasperation.

"Ha, here it is. Anikan and Padame Skyjumper," the droid chirped.

"You've got one too many loose wires, bolt head. But I think I have a permanent fix," Anakin growled, as he reached for the droid's neck. Padme tugged his arm, stopping him.

"Let's just go, Ani. It's just a droid," Padme said. He sighed.

"Fine, but your day is coming, you little rust bucket!" Anakin called, as he let his wife lead him away. By the time they reached their room, Padme was collapsing into giggles, while Anakin pouted.

"You're making fun of me," he said.

"No, I just think you're adorable when you pout," she replied.

"You should have let me rewire that little grease ball," Anakin complained.

"So, you'd rather be torturing some poor droid instead of...being with me?" she asked, mocking his pout with her own.

"That's not what I meant and you're making fun of me again," he replied.

"Oh, I'd never make fun of you, Master Jedi. There's much more entertaining things I'd rather do to you," she said seductively. He smirked, as she swiped the key card to their room.

"Oh yes, I think I was going to carry you off to my lair," he said, as they stepped inside their room. She squealed, as he threw her over his shoulder and carried her off to the bedroom...

* * *

Padme sipped at the decadent red wine they had ordered, as she and Anakin finished desert. He smiled at her. She looked absolutely radiant in her long, shimmering black gown, which hugged her curves perfectly. She wore the crystal necklace he had presented to her as an anniversary gift, which only added to her already stunning, alluring beauty. He stood and offered her his hand.

"May I have this dance, milady?" he asked. She smiled, putting her hand in his own

"You may," she replied. They enjoyed a romantic slow dance together. The next few songs picked up the pace and they were having the time of their lives, dancing in each other's arms. And they were the highlight of the dance floor. That's when Steph decided to put her next plan into action...

She carefully approached Johnny Nova, the famous holomovie heartthrob, and casually bumped into him.

"Watch it lady," he snapped.

"I'm terribly sorry...oh my gosh...you're him! Oh, I've seen all of your holomovies!" she gushed, faking every bit of it. He smirked smugly. He was quite attractive, tall and dark haired, but his attitude left much to be desired.

"Sure you have, babe. Everyone's seen me in action," he replied.

"Wow...I can't believe I'm meeting you. You're the third most famous person on this cruise!" she exclaimed.

"Third? I think you mean _the_ most famous person here," he replied smugly.

"Well sure, that is, if you don't count Senator Skywalker and the Chosen One," she said.

"Senator Skywalker is here?" he questioned.

"Yes, she's right over there. I bet she would just be ecstatic to meet you," Steph suggested.

"Yes, perhaps I will go introduce myself to the beautiful Senator," he leered.

* * *

Padme laughed, as he twirled her and dipped her again, before lifting her up and spinning her around.

"Wow. All this dancing has made me thirsty," she mentioned.

"Me too. I'll go get us a couple of drinks. Shuura twist?" he asked.

"You know me well," she replied, as she kissed him tenderly.

"Don't be gone long, handsome, because I'm far from done with you," she said sultrily. He smiled and kissed her again, before going to the bar.

"Excuse me, Senator Skywalker," a smooth, male voice purred. She turned and found a tall, dark haired man before her.

"Yes?" she questioned. He caught her off guard when he snatched her hand and raised it to his lips. She snatched it away from him in a flash, shocking him. Usually, he had women falling all over themselves around him.

"Excuse me, do I know you?" she asked shortly.

"Everyone knows me. And I must say you are even more beautiful in person, Senator," he said smoothly.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't recognize you," she said. He blanched in disbelief.

"I'm Johnny Nova," he stated. Padme shrugged her shoulders, looking back at him blankly.

"The famous holomovie star," he said, his voice a little more on edge this time.

"I apologize, but I've still never heard of you," she replied. The actor looked wounded and a little angry, but then turned on the charm.

"Well, I've often been called the sexiest man in the galaxy. Perhaps you'll let me buy you a drink. I only entertain the most beautiful women, you know," he said pompously.

This guy made her skin crawl. He was just another slimy womp rat who thought he was the Force's gift to all women. He was in for a rude awakening.

"Well, they must have been mistaken, because I happen to be married to the most handsome, sexiest man in the galaxy and he is certainly everything you're not. He is gorgeous, kind, caring, and he loves me more deeply than you can even imagine. What he's not is a selfish, conceded, self-absorbed, slimy little womp rat who thinks he's the Force's gift to women, emphasis on the word, _thinks_," she snapped. The young actor looked at her in disbelief, having just been delivered an effective verbal slap.

"How dare you...you prissy little...witch!" he yelled, completely oblivious to the Jedi approaching him.

"What...did you call her?" Anakin half growled, as he handed their drinks to Padme and grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt.

"I suggest you beat it, sleamo. I don't take kindly to men who harass my wife. You're lucky I don't break you in half," Anakin said, shoving him away. He nervously tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his backside, causing people around them to laugh at the spectacle. He stumbled up and ran off in embarrassment.

"You okay?" he asked, as she handed him his drink. She had thoroughly enjoyed the little womp rat's discomfort.

"Yes, thanks to you, my Jedi hero, as always. Though I probably could have beat up that wimpy jerk myself," she replied, with a smirk. He laughed.

"No doubt there. Now _that_ would have been entertainment," he replied.

"I would just like to know where these disgusting creeps keep coming from. It's sad that wedding rings and vows don't seem to mean much to some people," she huffed.

"Yeah, it's sad. But the important thing is that they mean everything to us," he said, as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

"Yes, that is the most important thing," she replied.

"Unfortunately, the galaxy is full of degenerate creeps like him. But I promise to spend my life protecting you...always," he whispered to her, as he kissed her cheek. She giggled.

"I'll hold you to that, my love," she replied, as she sipped at her drink.

"You better. Come on," he said, as he looped his arm with hers.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"I don't know how the kid did it, but Tyler cleared out the loft above the bar for us. It's all ours and we can dance and be together without further intrusions cutting into our alone time," he said. She smiled.

"Well, then lead the way," she replied.

* * *

"Stop laughing!" Steph growled, as Ethan was practically rolling on the floor.

"That was your big plan? That was the biggest backfire I've ever seen!" he laughed.

"Oh shut up!" she yelled.

"What were you expecting? That she might fall over that big loser? She's married to the Hero With no Fear, Steph...come on," he half laughed, half scolded.

"So she's not a tramp. But I'll still prove that Ms. Perfect is not so perfect after all," Steph shot back.

"Face it Steph, you can't win this one. But please tell me you got holos of that pompous idiot falling on his ass," Ethan said. She smirked.

"Of course. He'll be all over the gossip pages with that one. And I'm not giving up on the Senator yet. I'll get my dirt," she replied. Ethan sighed.

"What dirt?" he asked.

"Everyone has skeletons in their closet. Hers are just a little more well hidden than others," Steph replied, with a smirk. Ethan rolled his eyes.

"Whatever," he replied in exasperation...


	3. Part 3 of 4

Disclaimer: It's George's galaxy. I just created my own little alternative universe sandbox to play in. :)

AN: Here's part 3! Thanks for all the great reviews! Enjoy this latest installment and let me know what you think! :)

Honeymoon Interlude: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/?

Two days later, the ship landed on Naboo, having been on Corellia the previous day. Anakin and Padme enjoyed the Corellian high life. It had been a long time since Anakin had been there and not been on a mission for the Council. And the last time Padme had been there, they had been on the run and nearly captured by a bounty hunter. Needless to say, their visit this time had been much better. Though ships and vehicles were not something that interested Padme, it was something her husband enjoyed immensely. So, they had journeyed to the massive Corellian Technological Institution. Anakin had actually spent one summer interning there when he was sixteen. He had told her all about working on some of the best ships and working with the best technology in the galaxy. He had been like a kid in a candy store, much to her amusement. He had tugged her along by the hand, sometimes forgetting that he had much longer legs than her. But she didn't mind, for seeing him so happy and excited made her heart swell with love. Padme kissed his cheek, as he pulled her chair out for her and pushed her in.

"So, after lunch, where do you want to go?" he asked. She took his hand from across the table.

"Well...I have a little surprise for you," Padme replied.

"A surprise?" he asked.

"Yes. Your anniversary gift is here on Naboo and we have to go get it," she replied. He smiled.

"I suppose you're not going to tell me what it is," he said.

"Nope. You'll have to wait and see, sweetie," Padme replied.

"Not even a tiny hint?" he prodded.

"No," she responded, just as Sabe arrived. Padme stood up and hugged her best friend.

"It's good to see you, Padme," Sabe said, before hugging Anakin as well.

"You too Anakin. I see you're taking exceptional care of Padme, as usual," Sabe said. Anakin smiled.

"Always," he said, as he put his arm around his wife's waist.

"How has the trip been so far?" Sabe asked, as they sat down.

"Oh Sabe, it's been magnificent! The ship is beautiful and seeing all the sites together has been so romantic," Padme gushed.

"I've heard those cruise ships are fantastic. Have you been pampering our Senator?" Sabe asked Anakin.

"Of course. I'm not letting her lift a finger or a datapad. She hasn't worked even a tiny bit," he promised.

"Good. I'm glad to see that you're both relaxing, especially trouble seems to follow you both everywhere," Sabe replied. Anakin smirked.

"We do seem to get more than our fair share," he said.

"Yes you do. That being said, I do hope you're at least getting into a little bit of trouble along the way," Sabe said, giving her best friend a devilish smirk.

"I have no idea what you're implying," Padme replied innocently.

"Oh please, that is the naughtiest smirk I've ever seen on your face," Sabe said.

"Don't let her throw you off with her innocent act. She's been a very bad girl. You'd be proud," Anakin replied.

"Ani, don't tell her that," Padme chided.

"We almost got caught doing some very naughty things up in the private loft above the dining hall. Someone was making...a lot of noise. That night will definitely be burned in my memory forever," he said, enjoying how red his wife's cheeks were turning. Sabe gasped in mock horror.

"Why Senator, whatever would the people think about their representative being such a little vixen?" Sabe teased. Padme smirked, as she threaded her fingers into her husband's hair at the base of his neck. Anakin had to suppress the low purr in the back of his throat that he usually emitted when she did that. She knew exactly where to touch him to elicit an instant reaction.

"They would take one good look at him and decide that it would be a far worse crime to not sex him every chance I got," Padme replied boldly, surprising Sabe, who laughed.

"Wow...who are you? Cause you're certainly not the proper, innocent Senator Skywalker we know. Is she even here?" Sabe joked.

"Not even a little bit. This is all Padme Skywalker, a happily married and very satisfied woman, who happens to be married to sex on legs," Padme replied, enjoying the blush that was now spreading across Anakin's cheeks. After they ordered their meal, they continued talking and catching up as they ate. After they finished, they bid Sabe goodbye, as she left to return to work. Then, Anakin and Padme set off through Theed and Padme led them to a shipping warehouse near the Marina. Anakin was a little perplexed, as to why they were here. They walked in and approached the young woman behind the desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes. My name is Padme Skywalker and we're here for a pick up," Padme said.

"Of course Senator. You're special order is ready. Docking bay three," she said, directing them off to the right corridor. Anakin looked at her suspiciously.

"What are you up to, Senator?" he asked. She smiled and pulled him along by the arm.

"You'll see," she replied, as she pulled him into the docking bay.

"Close you're eyes," she said. He looked at her and then did as she asked. She led him to the right spot. She turned to face him, as he kept his eyes closed. She reached up and caressed his cheek with her hand. He smiled and kissed the palm of her hand, as it graced by his lips, before she took his hands in her own.

"Sometimes, I worry that I will wake up and find that this is just a dream," she began.

"For I never believed I would ever find the other half of my soul. I was sure before I met you that soul mates didn't exist. I was sure love like we have only existed in my fairytale books. But everyday, I wake up in your arms and everything is right. And as long as I keep waking up in your arms, every morning, everything will always be right. You've made me the happiest woman in the galaxy and certainly the most loved. Happy Anniversary, my love," she said, as he opened his eyes. Before him was a gorgeous, brand new speeder. It was the new Corellian ZT Mach 10, the fastest model ever to this date. The color was unique for them, as it was an almost blinding color of silver. Along the sides were cobalt colored flames. It had a spoiler and was an open cockpit.

"Wow...this is amazing!" Anakin exclaimed, as he raised the hood and began looking over the engine. She giggled, as he became the little boy in the candy store again.

"You're amazing, angel...thank you," he said, hugging her tightly.

"Anything for you, my handsome protector. I thought it would be nice to go cruising this afternoon. Then, we'll come back here, because I'm having this baby shipped home to Coruscant for you, so you can show it off to everyone," she said.

"That sounds wonderful," he said, kissing her tenderly.

"But I still don't know how you did this. We just saw this model yesterday on Corellia. They said it wasn't even going to be available for purchase until next year," Anakin said. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I am a very powerful and influential Senator, you know. And my skills at negotiation are second to none. I was able to make a sale with the manufacturer. When he heard that Jedi Master Anakin Skywalker wanted to own his newest creation, he put one in immediately for the paint job I specified and had it rushed here for me," Padme replied.

"You used your power for personal gain?" he asked, with a surprised smile.

"For you, I would willingly break any rule," she replied in a sultry voice. He smirked, pulling her against him.

"I'm so turned on right now," he whispered huskily. She returned his smirk, as she brought her lips to his ear.

"Well, take me for a ride...and then I'll take you for a ride you'll never forget," she whispered wickedly. Anakin felt every nerve in his body ignite. He swept her into his arms and hopped into the speeder. As their lips parted from a very passionate kiss, Padme climbed into the passenger seat. They strapped in and Anakin turned the engine over. Padme yelped in excitement, as her husband punched the throttle and they went sailing into the air.

* * *

_Malastare..._

The tall man's boots sounded thickly on the dingy floor, as he burst into the office with two of his men flanking him. Sebolto jumped in fright and scurried back behind his desk. The injuries he had received from Kyla's men were still visible, mostly the blackened eye and missing teeth.

"Mr...De'reux," Sebolto stammered. Xachius De'reux, cousin to Xalazar glared at the filthy Dug. He was tall, with tawny colored hair, piercing green eyes, and a muscular build. He had a well trimmed mustache and beard, and sharp features. Xachius looked over at Sebolto's travel cases, which were packed, like he was ready to leave for a very long time.

"Going somewhere, are you?" he asked, motioning to the men beside him. Sebolto yelped, as they picked him up and set him in a chair.

"Kyla is dead. What do you know about that?" he asked, as he opened one of the travel cases, dumping the belongings on the floor.

"N...nothing..." Sebolto choked in fear. The poor Dug screamed in pained terror, as he was clubbed viciously several times by Xach's associates.

"Don't lie to me, you disease ridden worm," he snapped.

"She...she was alive the last time I saw her!" Sebolto said, pleading for him to believe he was telling the truth.

"You stupid, worthless slime puddle. I'm not accusing you of killing her. You wouldn't have lasted five seconds in a fight with her. I'm asking you to tell me who it was. Think carefully, because your worthless life depends upon it," he snapped.

"It...was that Jedi...and his little wife!" Sebolto said.

"We think it was someone else. She was killed by a man, but not by a light saber. Do you know who was helping them?" Xach questioned.

"I wasn't there...I don't know..." Sebolto replied. He cried out and coughed up blood, as he was beaten with clubs.

"Wait...there's been rumors floating around!" Sebolto cried.

"What rumors?" Xach demanded.

"Riley Zander...he's been helping the Jedi! Nobody knows why, but he's a traitor!" Sebolto said.

"Riley Zander...I guess we'll be investigating him then," Xach said, as he opened another case of Sebolto's, finding that it was full of credits.

"Planning to disappear with my profits, were you?" Xach said.

"N...no..." Sebolto protested.

"I've decided to put the Malastare operation under new management. If I am to successfully lead an assault on the Bandomeer Jedi prison, I will need loyal follows. A revolt is the only way to free my brother, after all,"

"I am loyal...I can prove it! I'll help you take down those Jedi rejects!" Sebolto pleaded. Xach pretended to think for a moment.

"Well, you have proved that you can be ruthless," Xach said. Sebolto relaxed, as Xach extended his hand for a hand shake. Sebolto shook it.

"I am ruthless and I will help you make those Jedi pay!" Sebolto sneered.

"Yes...they will all pay. Unfortunately, my brother has informed me that you cannot be trusted," Xach said, as he released his hand and his men pinned him down.

"He told me you're a filthy little double crosser and that you should be...taken care of," Xach said.

"N...nooo...please!" Sebolto pleaded, as the two men raised their clubs.

"Kill him," Xach said, as he turned and exited the office. He smirked, as he heard Sebolto's tortured screams. It wasn't long before they ceased and his men left to dump the body.

"Now...time to find out who this Riley Zander is," Xach said, as he lit a death stick and took a long puff.

"Because he and everyone he loves is going to pay..."

* * *

Anakin parked the speeder and they hopped out. They giant falls before them held many wonderful memories. They had spent hours together in this meadow. Indeed, it had been in this very meadow that the deep bond between them had been forged in their hearts so long ago. Padme took out the bag from the trunk. They had stopped at a local market for some fresh fruit as a snack. Anakin took their favorite blanket out that she had remembered to bring also. They joined hands and found a nice spot near the falls, where they spread the blanket out and sat down.

"It's such a beautiful day. We got lucky, since it's the rainy season," Padme mentioned.

"Yeah, we've had some pretty good times out in this meadow," he said, smiling at her. She smiled back, as she took out the cloudberries they had purchased.

"Yes, we have," she aid, as she crawled beside him and fed him a berry. He munched on it, as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She had chosen a backless yellow and lavender sun dress that has a single fastener around her neck. The collar dipped low in a narrow v and the dress was knee length, leaving much of her shapely legs in view. She knew exactly what to wear to drive him wild. He heard a sweet humming coming from her throat, as he brought his lips to the nape of her neck. No matter how many times he touched or kissed her, he still marveled at the silky softness of her skin.

"Do you remember our first night in the meadow together?" he asked, his eyes sparkling with love, as he gazed into her warm, beautiful brown eyes that he loved getting lost in.

"How could I forget?" she asked.

"It was out here for the first time that we forged the bond we share. It was here for the first time that our hearts spoke to one another, that our souls became entwined forever, that we vowed to be together always. It was actually the day we were married, in the eyes of the Force that is," she replied. He nodded and caressed her beautiful face.

"You're right. This is where it all began," he replied. She giggled.

"Well, technically it all began behind that awful Cantina on Coruscant when you saved me," she said, gazing up at him. He smiled brightly at her and she felt her heart skip a beat, as it always did when he smiled. Ten years had done nothing to dampen the feelings between them. In fact, those feelings only continued to grow and flourish with each day that passed. Padme felt her heartbeat quicken, as his gaze turned passionate and his lips drew toward hers.

"I love you angel. I have from the moment I first met you...and I will always," he whispered, as he moved his lips over hers in a passionate, loving kiss.

"And I love you, my Jedi. I have from the moment our eyes met, so long ago, and I will love you forever," she whispered back, as their lips met again, the passion swelling between them. He laid his wife down on the blanket and gazed down at her with a loving smile. He took a cloudberry and popped it into her mouth. She munched in contentment.

"I could get used to this," she said, as he fed her another berry.

"Good...because this is the rest of your life, angel. Me taking care of you," he promised. She sat up on her elbows.

"Good, because I plan on taking very good care of you as well...for the rest of our lives too," she replied. He smirked at her playfully and laid back with his hands behind his head.

"Good...then get busy, my love. Because I'm a man and I have...needs..." he said, wriggling his eyebrows playfully at her. She smirked back and leaned down over him, resting on his chest.

"Oh do you now?" she questioned.

"Uh huh," he replied.

"And what needs to you require that be met, Master Skywalker?" she asked innocently.

"You angel...you're all I need," he replied, with a sincerity that was rarely found anymore.

"You have me...forever my love. But...to make it fun, I think I'll make you catch me!" she called, as he jumped up and began running away from him, through the meadow.

"Oh, so you're going to play that way?" he called. She giggled, as he began chasing her. Their playfulness took them all over the meadow, even after Anakin easily caught her. They ran and laughed together. He spun her around in his arms and kissed her sweet lips with the ever present passion he felt for her. They even tumbled into the meadow, rolling around like children, even though it was a very adult romp. Sometime later, complete with grass stains on their clothes, they returned to their blanket to begin packing up. It was time to head back to Theed. But one thing was certain. Today would be another memory they would cherish forever...

* * *

"Good evening, Master Skywalker, Milady Skywalker," Tyler greeted them.

"Hello Tyler," they both replied.

"I wasn't able to get the loft tonight, but I got you a private table in the back of the dining hall," he informed.

"Thanks kid. That will be fine. We have a way of tuning out the rest of the galaxy when we're together," Anakin said, smiling at his wife, as he led her to the desk to check in. Anakin's mood soured, as he glared at the stupid little droid behind the desk.

"Ani..." Padme chided, catching his evil stare he was shooting the droid.

"That little droid is gonna get it if he gets our name wrong again," Anakin grumbled.

"He sounds like he's getting the names right tonight. Maybe they fixed him," she replied.

"If they didn't, I will...permanently," he growled, as they reached the desk.

"Name," the droid whirred.

"Anakin and Padme Skywalker," Anakin said, drawling their names out slowly. The droid searched the list.

"You're all checked in, Mr. Starwalker," the droid chirped.

"It's Skywalker!" Anakin snapped.

"That's what I said, Mr. Skyrunner. Now please, move along," the droid replied.

"That's it. I'm going to give you a rewiring job you'll never forget," Anakin growled. Padme pulled her husband back.

"Okay Ani, let's go," Padme said, as she began dragging him to the lift.

"I swear that little grease glob is doing that on purpose," Anakin complained.

"Now sweetie, you know that droids can't reason. As Obi-Wan is fond of saying, if droids could think, then none of us would be here," she stated.

"Yeah, it's probably possessed by some computer virus that has a grudge against me," he grumbled. Padme laughed.

"This isn't funny, Padme," he protested.

"Sorry baby," she apologized between giggles.

"That droid is a menace. I'd be doing a great service by blasting it to pieces," Anakin replied.

"But you're not going to do that right now. Let's get ready for dinner and I'll help you forget all about the evil little droid from Sith hell," she teased. Anakin pouted.

"You're making fun of me again," he retorted.

"Nonsense. I'd never do such a terrible thing. I simply demand your undivided attention for the rest of the evening, Master Jedi," she said. He smirked.

"Well, you do always get what you want," he replied, as he kissed her tenderly.

"You bet I do...and I happen to want you," she replied sultrily. He smiled.

"Lucky me," he replied.

"Come on, let's go to dinner and then after a little socializing, we can come back up here for some...alone time," she replied, as she kissed him again.

"Sounds perfect," he replied, as they went inside their room to dress for dinner.

* * *

Ethan sat back, enjoying dinner, as Steph typed away on her portable data terminal.

"What are you working on?" he asked. Steph smirked and turned the data screen so he could see the holo in question. It was of a rugged looking man with an eyepatch and a petite older brunette woman holding hands in the Coruscant market.

"What or who exactly am I looking at?" he asked.

"The woman in the holo is Senator Skywalker's mother. And the man is Riley Zander, according to my informant. Zander is supposedly a reformed man, but he used to be a smuggler and even a bounty hunter. He is supposedly some kind of investigator now and no longer a criminal," Steph said.

"Yeah, okay, I'm lost. Where are you going with this?" he asked, mumbling through the food in his mouth.

"Maybe if you'd stop stuffing your face for five minutes, your brain might start working," she snapped.

"Geez...you're a witch sometimes," he complained.

"Well, I didn't get where I am by being nice. Senator Skywalker's mom is dating a criminal. That has scandal written all over it," Steph said.

"Reformed criminal. And I hardly think that the Senator has any say in her mother's love life. I think you're reaching," Ethan said. Steph shook her head in vehement.

"My instincts are telling me there's something big here...something scandalous. And I'm going to keep digging until I find out what," she said.

"If you approach her about this holo, you'll blow our cover," he replied.

"Oh, I'm not going to ask her any questions yet...not until I find my smoking blaster, so to speak. I have a feeling that this story is going to take my career to a whole new level," Steph replied.

"You really don't care who you hurt, do you? She has kids, you know. Did you ever think about them?" Ethan asked.

"If she was worried about them, then she wouldn't be in public service. The people have a right to know exactly what kind of person is representing them," Steph answered.

"Well, I want no part of it," he replied.

"Aw, does little Ethan still have a crush on the pretty Senator?" Steph teased in a baby talk voice. Ethan jumped out of his chair.

"You know, I feel sorry for you, Steph. I hope you fall in love someday and realize how wrong you are about it," he said.

"Love is for the delusional. Heartbreak and scandal are what makes the galaxy go round," she retorted. He snorted.

"You're the only delusional one here. Have a good evening," Ethan said, as he stormed off. He hated her sometimes...and loved her too at the same time. He only hoped that one day she could see it...

* * *

Padme smiled, as she watched her husband sit on the ledge by the panoramic window in their quarters, as the stars streaked by. He was meditating, shirtless, and in his sleep pants. She had donned her robe and now enjoyed every minute of just watching him.

"How was your bath?" he asked.

"Wonderful, though it would have been better with you," she replied.

"I know, but even though we're on vacation, dad would be sore with me if I skipped my meditation," he replied, as he stood up.

"I know. And now that you're done, the fun can begin," she replied. He kissed her softly.

"Yes it can," he replied, as he took her in his arms. She watched the light around them dim to a romantic glow, as her husband used the Force. She smiled.

"Let's play," she whispered, as his lips descended upon hers and their love and passion consumed them whole.

* * *

"Why don't you get the wine...and I'll meet you in bed," she whispered seductively, as she sauntered into the bedroom. Anakin got a bottle and two long stemmed glasses from the bar and entered the bedroom a few minutes later. He almost dropped the bottle, as he laid eyes on his wife. Her attire was incredible and she struck a sexy pose on her side. Gone was her robe and in its place was a glittering white bra and panties set, which she filled to perfection. But that wasn't the most surprising part of the ensemble. It was what she wore on her back that was awe inspiring. A costumed pair of shimmering white wings adorned her back. The shimmering outfit made her glow and he was dangerously close to losing all control.

"You're...oh Force...you..." he stammered. He was speechless. He was having difficultly with coherent thought. He knew she was an angel, but to see her dress the part was making his fantasy a reality.

"Well, you always ask to see my wings, since you insist that I'm an angel. And I decided since you're so very special that I'd let you see them at last," she replied.

"Your beauty humbles me. I don't know what I ever did to deserve my very own angel," he replied. She smirked playfully.

"Perhaps somebody up in the heavens likes you. Though I still insist that I am the lucky one to be selected as the wife to the very handsome Chosen One," she replied. It would be a night of love and passion that neither of them would ever forget...

* * *

He gazed up at her, as she sat beside him on their bed. It had truly been an amazing night, filled with love and passion. He frowned, however, when she took the costumed wings off.

"Do you have to take them off?" he asked. She smirked at him.

"Well, I don't think they'll be very comfortable to sleep in, baby," she purred.

"Okay," he replied, in slight disappointment. She tossed them aside and then cuddled against him, resting her head on his chest, while idly tracing the lines of definition.

"But maybe...if you're a good boy, I'll wear them again for you sometime," she promised. He smiled.

"I'll be good...I'll be really good," he promised.

"That means no beating up poor defenseless droids," she said.

"But...okay," he replied in defeat. She smirked, wondering what else she could get him to do.

"And that means not purposely causing property damage when you're on patrol or a mission, just because you think it's fun," she teased.

"But angel...I...okay," he relented. She smirked. He really liked that costume.

"Oh, and I will require a full body massage tomorrow," she mentioned. He smirked.

"Full body?" he asked. She sighed.

"Yes, but I expect you to spend equal time on all parts. Not five seconds in one place...and then almost twenty in...other places," she replied. He smirked. The other places were the most fun.

"Deal," he replied.

"You know, tomorrow we get to Bespin. The other name for Cloud City is Sin City. So, what are the chances that I'll be getting a naughty angel?" he asked, wriggling his eyebrows at her. She smirked.

"About as good as the chances of you actually being able to behave yourself," she replied. He laughed.

"That good, huh?" he asked.

"Yes, that good, because we both know you can't behave yourself," she replied, as she snuggled deeply into his arms.

"But you love me anyway," he replied.

"Most definitely," she replied, as she slowly drifted to sleep in his embrace. He kissed her hair and quickly joined her in a deep, peaceful sleep...


	4. Part 4 of 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's part 4! Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Honeymoon Interlude: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 4/4

The next morning, Padme was awake first and spent several long moments, watching her beloved husband sleep peacefully. The memories of last night were still very vivid in her mind and she almost blushed, despite herself, thinking about their intimate activities that had played out in a most passionate display. To say that her husband was an incredible lover was a gross understatement. The satisfied soreness between her legs was the evidence, as were several marks of love she sported on areas of her body. Anakin always made it quite clear how much he loved her body and how much he desired her. Of course, she was never one to be out done and made sure he knew how much she desired him and every inch of his exquisite, muscular physique. She wondered if he really had a clue how much he turned her on. How every inch of his ripped, tone form made her burn hotly with an unquenchable sexual desire. They weren't all about physical love either, for their love for each other ran so deeply in their entwined souls that it was indescribable. Their love burned like a constant, never ending flame and she knew without a shadow of a doubt that she could never live without him. Not that she ever worried about that possibility, for she knew whatever they were forced to face, they would get through it together. She kissed his cheek with that last thought and pulled on her robe. She would let him sleep in and order breakfast to have it brought to their room. It would be a few hours still until they reached Bespin and she wanted nothing more than to spend that time in bed with her husband.

* * *

Anakin woke up to the wonderful sensation of his wife's lips on his neck, slowly nibbling sensually along his jugular. He moaned sleepily and stretched his arms, before wrapping them around her slender body.

"Good morning handsome," she purred in his ear.

"Good morning angel," he replied, yawning deeply. She kissed his lips tenderly, as she reached around and ran her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck. As usual, it made him purr like a wild Nexu. He pulled her close and his lips claimed her neck, passionately nipping at the soft, sweet flesh.

"What a way to wake up," he said, as their lips met again. It was then that the door chimed out in the living area. He groaned in protest.

"That's breakfast," Padme said, as she got up and tightened the cord on her robe.

"You ordered breakfast in bed?" he asked.

"Mmmhmm..." she purred, as she kissed him again. He got up and looked for his robe, as he started for the fresher.

"I'll be right back with breakfast. But do me a favor, baby?" she requested.

"Anything for you," he replied, as he found his robe.

"Lose the robe when you come back. You won't be needing it," she replied seductively, as she sauntered out. Anakin smirked and tossed the robe away, as he went to the fresher.

* * *

When he returned, he climbed back into bed, as he watched Padme pour the fresh caf in two mugs. She set them on the tray and wheeled it beside the bed, swinging the mobile tray in front of them, as she climbed back into bed. She dipped a piece of Shuura fruit in the whipped cream and guided it into her husband's mouth.

"Mmm...I could get used to this," he said, as he laid back against the pillow that was propping him up. He picked up a piece of fruit and scooped some whipped cream onto it. He returned the favor and guided the piece of fruit into her mouth. Padme playfully licked the whipped bream off his finger, giggling at the glazed look on his face, as she did. He smiled at her, as they turned to the rest of their food. Padme had ordered his favorites. Cloudberry pancakes, with fresh cloudberry syrup, scrambled Gondark eggs, and Shaak sausages. They ate heartily, having worked up quite an appetite and enjoyed their caf together, as they flipped through the Bespin Holonet channels, since they were nearing there. They purposely avoided the news or gossip broadcasts and went for the corny space operas and silly talk shows, laughing and making fun of them. Bespin was known for being eccentric to the extreme and their Holonet broadcasts were as crazy as any. After a good laugh, they switched the holo off, as Padme pushed the breakfast tray away.

"I don't know where they come up with that stuff. I mean, honestly, did that woman really think the Wookie could have been the father of her human baby?" Padme giggled, referring to one of the crazy talk shows.

"You know people will do anything to get on the Holonet. Besides, those aren't nearly as fun as those corny space operas. Our lives are way crazier than that," Anakin joked. Padme giggled.

"It has been for sure, at times. But it's all worth it, just be to be with you," she replied, as she plopped back down on the bed.

"So, I've never been to Bespin. What's it like?" she asked. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair.

"Well, it's loud and flashy, and a bit unlawful. Gambling is pretty much the lifeblood of Bespin. You'll see Casino after Casino on the main tourist walks. But there's great shopping and you can find just about anything you want in the marketplace. It's chalk full of scoundrels and unfortunately, quite a few brothels. But we'll steer toward the upper part of Cloud City where you don't get the normal riffraff," he said.

"It doesn't sound like you're crazy about taking me there," he said.

"I have to say, Bespin is not a choice place I would take you. But it can be fun. There's a lot of places that cater to the upper class and they're much safer than the usual. You know me...I get a little overprotective," he said. She kissed his cheek.

"Well, I happen to like you that way, my handsome protector. Besides, it's not like I'll be leaving your side for any reason anyway," she replied. He smirked and kissed her lips.

"It sounds interesting. It also sounds like a good place to get into a bit of trouble," she said, in a seductive manner.

"The best. Despite its faults, there's nothing quite as exhilarating as the Bespin nightlife," he replied.

"Well...we have a few hours still. Why don't we get a head start on the...exhilarating parts," she said, as she snaked her arms around his neck.

"You read my mind. Are you sure you're not a Jedi?" he teased.

"I'm sure, but I happen to be married to one and I happen to know what makes him happy," she replied.

"Yes...you do," he rasped huskily. She giggled, as he threw the covers over their heads.

* * *

Anakin and Padme began their day on Bespin with a tour. Anakin rented an air tour speeder and they listened intently to the guide, as they were shown all the highlights in Cloud City. Then they took to the markets and carnivals that filled the tourist district. That evening, loaded with souvenirs, they returned to the ship. They put their stuff away in their room and readied for dinner. Anakin was taking her to an exclusive, high end dinner club. The place was a five-star restaurant, dance club, and casino all in one. Padme had never been one for partying all night, but she absolutely couldn't wait to experience the Bespin nightlife with her beloved husband.

She slipped on the dress she had chosen for the evening, wondering if it was too revealing, though she was sure Anakin would think it was fantastic. It was a glittering royal blue and she liked it, because the color reminded her of Anakin's eyes. It had a wide v neck that plunged all the way to the space between her breasts. It concealed her cleavage, but left enough in view to entice the man she loved. The straps were an inch thick and rested on her shoulders, as the back plunged down in an even deeper v shape than the front. The slim design hugged her curves through the bodice, as the skirt rested just above her knees with daring slits up each side that would tempt her husband like nothing else. She sat at her vanity and brought the sides of her hair up, clipping it at the back of her head with a beautiful, decorative barrette that matched the dress, letting the rest of her curls cascade down her back.

"Wow..." Anakin said in awe, as he came out of the fresher in a towel. She smiled, eyeing him up and down.

"Wow yourself," she replied, as she sauntered to him

"I take it you approve of my evening attire, my love" she asked.

"You look good enough to eat. I'm going to have to Force choke every guy in that place, because they won't be able to take their eyes off you," he replied.

"Well, that doesn't matter, because your eyes are the only ones I care about. Now get dressed, because I'm starving," she ordered.

"Bossing me around again, I see," he replied, as he dropped his towel. Her eyes locked on him and she smirked devilishly.

"Just wait until tonight," Padme replied. Anakin smirked, as he pulled on his underneath shorts, followed by his black pants, first concealing his light saber to a leg band on his caf. It was likely he would not need it, but he never went anywhere without it. He put on the button down dress shirt Padme had selected for him and tucked it in. It was also black with royal blue trim. After fastening his belt and running a comb through his hair, they left for dinner, arm in arm.

* * *

Anakin and Padme entered the upscale establishment and were escorted promptly to a table by the host. Anakin ordered a bottle of red wine while they looked at the menu. They ordered and their food was brought promptly, where they proceeded to enjoy the Bespin dishes they had selected. Once they finished, they shared a dance on the ballroom floor.

"So...are you up for the Sabaac tables?" he asked.

"Well...I have to admit that I'm a little curious, even though I don't usually like gambling. But who knows? We might have fun," she replied.

"We just might. In order to experience the Bespin nightlife properly, you almost have to hit the tables," he said, as they walked arm in arm toward the casino. They picked a table and joined the other patrons.

"Deal us in," Anakin said, laying some credit chips down. The droid dealer did as he was asked. At their table, there were two other wealthy human couples they recognized from the ship, a shady looking man, probably a smuggler by profession, a Dug, and a Falleen male, whose attention was immediately captured by Padme. Prince Xizor was well known for his appetite for beautiful women and notorious for his ability to charm them into his bed. And she was exquisite. He absolutely had to have her, though the man next to her was in the way. But Xizor's pheromones would charm her right away from him...and straight into his bed.

"And the lady wins again," the lively, four armed alien dealer announced, as he pushed the credits to Padme. The couple next to Padme cashed out, leaving the seats vacant. Xizor took the opportunity and slipped into the one beside her. Anakin laughed, as she scooped up the credit chips.

"Who would have thought you'd be so good at the tables. Ben will never let me live it down when I tell him you beat me five hands in a row," he said. She smirked.

"I've beat everyone five hands in a row, love," she reminded.

"Beginner's luck," he answered to that.

"Probably, because I really have no idea what I'm doing," she replied, as they were dealt another hand.

"Or maybe it's just because you're good luck all the way around. You've always brought me nothing but love and happiness," he told her, as he kissed her lips tenderly. She smiled, snuggling against his side, as they played another hand. The hand progressed and again, Padme was declared the winner. The Dug and the human smuggler angrily threw their cards down and stormed off. Padme winced.

"I think I just made them angry," she said.

"Nah, they're just sore losers," he replied, as a few other patrons joined the table.

"You are very skilled at this game. I'm most impressed," Xizor said smoothly.

"Oh, not really," Padme replied.

"To find modesty in such a beautiful woman is refreshing. May I buy you a drink...?" he said, pausing for her name

"My name is Padme and no thank you. My husband will take care of buying my drinks," Padme replied politely. Xizor was impressed by her resilience to his pheromones so far and decided she would not be an easy one. But he loved a challenge. He let his eyes travel all over her body lustfully. His lust only increased the potency of his otherwise subtle chemicals. And that's when Anakin picked up on it immediately. His piercing gaze locked on the Falleen next to her.

"My name is Xizor...Prince Xizor," he boasted, knowing he would have her now. Women couldn't resist him once they found out about his royal blood.

"It's nice to meet you," Padme said, curtly, as she concentrated on the game. She didn't want to be rude, but this man carried an awful stench. It was nauseating. Padme suddenly felt extremely uncomfortable, as the Falleen placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Milady...would you care to dance with me?" he asked, positive that she was ready to dump her husband for him. Padme shrugged his hand off.

"No thank you," she said, a little more forcefully. Xizor was baffled. Never had he met a woman able to resist him so completely. This only made him more determined to have her, for she possessed an alluring beauty that fascinated him. He raised his hand to touch her again, hoping to have better luck this time.

"If you want to keep that arm, sleamo, than you best keep it off my wife," Anakin said sternly.

"Pardon..." Xizor stammered. It was rare that anyone called him out on anything and he quickly tried to cover his tracks.

"You heard me. The whole table can smell your pheromones. Fortunately, my wife isn't effected by your chemical charm, quite the opposite in fact, because they're only nauseating her. Now, I suggest you move on, before I decide to stop being nice," Anakin snapped, as he cashed them out with the dealer. He stood up face to face with the shocked alien. Xizor quickly sobered, however.

"If you think I'm afraid of you, then you are sadly mistaken," Xizor said. Anakin smirked, as he watched four of the Prince's bodyguards approach.

"You don't know who you're dealing with. I'm Prince Xizor of Falleen and I always get what I want," he said, as his eyes rested on Padme. Suddenly, the four body guards all fell unconscious to the floor.

"Apparently, you don't know who I am either. I'm Anakin Skywalker and I don't take kindly to threats, especially toward my wife. You so much as look at her again and you'll be visiting the nearest morgue in a nice little body bag," Anakin growled, as he took his wife's hand and led her away. Xizor glared at his retreating form. He hated Jedi, especially when he was humiliated by one.

"You haven't heard the last from me, Jedi," he whispered to himself, as he made a quick getaway.

* * *

Ugh...what a creep!" Padme cried.

"That disgusting Prince has been a thorn in the Republic's side for years. Falleen was a strong supporter of the Separatists, even though they claim to be neutral," Anakin replied.

"I still don't understand what he was doing though. What was that awful smell?" she wondered. He smiled at her innocence.

"Falleen males use their pheromones to seduce women. Normally, they are very effective on human females and they often submit, even though normally they wouldn't, thus why it's considered rape most of the time. But we both know you're not an ordinary woman and thus why you weren't affected," he replied. She smiled at his compliment.

"Well, in my eyes, you're the only man for me. No other could ever seduce me away from you, no matter what he tried," she replied.

"How about I buy you that drink?" he asked, as he pointed to the bar. She kissed his cheek.

"I thought you'd never ask. You, my love, can seduce me anytime," she purred. He laughed, as he led her there...

* * *

Padme squealed lightly, as he tickled her sides yet again, as they entered the ship. It was morning on Bespin, but the patrons of their ship had been up all night, experiencing the Bespin nightlife. It would be a twenty-four hour trip, before they arrived in Dantooine space and they would retire to their rooms for some much needed sleep.

"Good morning, Master Skywalker. I trust you and Milady Skywalker enjoyed yourselves," Tyler said, with amusement, as he watched Padme playfully smack Anakin's hand.

"Stop," she giggled.

"Yeah, it was definitely a night to remember. Do me a favor, kid?" Anakin asked.

"Consider it done, sir," he replied. Padme squealed again, as her husband swept her into his arms and stuffed a lofty tip into Tyler's hand.

"Check us in with that annoying little grease glob behind the counter. I have more important things to tend to," Anakin said, as he carried his wife off toward the lift. Tyler chuckled in amusement, as he went behind the desk.

"Check in Anakin and Padme Skywalker," he told the droid.

"One moment..." the droid whirred.

"Anikan and Padame Starkiller. All checked in sir," the droid replied. Tyler smacked the droid on his domed head.

"It's Skywalker. You better watch it or Master Skywalker's gonna take his light saber to you," Tyler warmed. The droid blew an electronic raspberry, as Tyler walked off.

"Humans...so rude," it complained.

* * *

Leonia Tavira shivered almost involuntarily, as the Masters frightening yellow eyes stared out at her from the cowl that concealed their head and face.

"I grow tired of waiting, Tavira. Why is the warp hole still unstable?" the Master questioned.

"I have stressed the absolute priority that this task requires time and again. Commander Calmek has made empty promises that they are working as hard as they can," Tavira reported. The Master's attention turned to the deformed Xalryn Commander beside her.

"Then you will answer my question, Commander. Why is my warp hole still unstable?" the Master questioned. Calmek knelt before the hologram.

"I beg for your forgiveness, my Master. I have my top technicians working on it as we speak. They believe they may have a breakthrough as early as today. My former top technician has been removed from the project. I believe that it was Doctor Sal's negative view on the project that hindered it for so long. He is...being disciplined, Calmek reported.

"Bring him before me," the Master ordered. The door slid open and a deformed, shackled man was pushed inside. He cried out, as he fell flat on his face, convulsing from the torture he had been receiving. Welts and lacerations from the disciplinary measures covered his body. Calmek grabbed the man by the back of his tattered shirt and dragged him before the Master's hologram.

"Kneel before your Master, you filthy scum," Leonia snapped, as she clubbed him on the back. He cried out and cowered in a kneeling position.

"I find your lack of faith in my project...disturbing," the Master hissed.

"I...I just fear that the warp will never be stable. Ripping a hole in space can have catastrophic effects. It could even eventually cause the galaxy to implode!" he ranted frantically.

"Do not listen to this putrid piece of trash. He has always been a fanatic. Others have assured me that they can stabilize and control the warp. We plan to test this afternoon and we expect success," Calmek assured.

"They say those things, because their greed and thirst for power has consumed them, just as it has you and our evil King!" Sal cried.

"You putrid slime...how dare you disgrace our great King!" Calmek snarled, as he began kicking and beating the poor, helpless man.

"See that the defiance in your ranks remains under control," the Master ordered.

"Of course, My Master. What is thy bidding?" he asked.

"Make an example out of this Rebel. Show your people what happens if you cross me. Perform a public execution where the accused will hang by his neck until dead. Then, leave his rotting corpse on display for three days to make sure your ranks are reminded of who they serve and what price they will pay for crossing me," the Master ordered.

"It will be done, my Master," he replied.

"Oh and one more thing," the Master said. They turned back if today's test is unsuccessful then you, Tavira, will see that Commander Calmek hangs beside Doctor Sal as an example of my zero tolerance for incompetence and failure!" the Master roared. Leonia smirked evilly at the Commander.

"Your bidding will be carried out if necessary, my Master," Tavira said, as the hologram faded.

"I hope for your sake, Commander, that your people are successful, though it would give me great pleasure to watch you die," she sneered.

"But for now, I guess I'll have to be satisfied with watching this deformed mongrel die a slow, agonizing death. Commence with his public execution...immediately," she ordered.

"Yes my Lady," Calmek replied, as he dragged the screaming and pleading doctor away.

* * *

_Twelve hours since departing from Bespin..._

Steph watched the Skywalkers from their table, as he pushed her into her seat. The Senator looked as beautiful as ever in a little black evening dress with her hair down, curls spilling around her shoulders.

"I'm not having any part of this plan of yours!" Ethan spat.

"Relax Ethan. I'm just going to ask her a question. Hopefully, I'll catch her off guard and I'll learn a bit more," Steph said, as she watched Anakin walk to the bar. She got up and headed toward Padme's table. Ethan sighed and followed her.

"Good evening, Senator," Steph greeted.

"Oh hello Steph, Ethan," Padme nodded to them.

"Senator, we were hoping you could clarify something for us," Steph began.

"I'll try if I can," Padme replied.

"Well, there's all kind of rumors on the Holonet, swirling about a possible connection between you and a Mister Riley Zander," Steph said. Padme paled slightly.

"I'm sorry...I'm not familiar with him," Padme answered.

"Well, your mother certainly is. She's been see all over Coruscant with him lately. And he's been seen with your children as well. Are you saying you don't even know the man who your children have been with?" Steph asked.

"That's enough Steph, let's go. I apologize, Senator," Ethan said.

"I'm not going anywhere until little Miss Perfect here answers my questions. Why are you so nervous? Could it be because everyone is questioning why such an esteemed person of importance has clear ties to a former scoundrel and criminal?" Steph sniped.

"You're reporters," Padme deduced.

"Answer my questions, Senator," Steph demanded.

"She doesn't have to answer anything for you," Anakin snapped, as he returned with their drinks.

"The public has a right to know just who is representing them and what misdeals they may be involved in," Steph argued.

"Padme is involved in no misdeals and our personal lives are none of your business. Nor is it any of your business whom Padme's mother chooses to date," Anakin replied sternly.

"There's something gong on here that you're not telling us and I will find out all there is to know," Steph promised.

"Stay away from my wife," Anakin growled. Steph smirked. She had definitely struck a chord.

"Have a good evening, Senator, Master Jedi," Steph said, as she walked off.

"I apologize for my partner's behavior," Ethan said, as he slunk away.

"Angel, are you okay?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, I guess I just wasn't expecting that," she said, as their food was served to them.

"Damn Holonet vultures," Anakin grumbled.

"Let's not let this ruin our evening. They can think what they want about us," Padme said, as she laid her hand on his. He smiled and he kissed her tenderly, before they began eating.

After evening meal, in an attempt to get her to forget about Steph and Ethan, the undercover reporters, Anakin romanced his beautiful wife on the dance floor. She wore the crystal star pendant necklace he had gotten her for their anniversary. She laughed, as he dipped her and then swept her back into his arms, spinning her around.

"Thank you," Padme said tenderly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making me feel better. You always know exactly what I need," she replied.

"I'm not going to let a couple of dirt digging reporters ruin our honeymoon," he said.

"Me either. I just wonder how long it will be before the media discovers the truth...that he's my real father. The last thing I would ever want to do it disappoint my people," she said.

"Angel, your parentage is something that's beyond your control. And, as much as those reporters think our personal lives are their business, they're not. If they know what's good for them, then they'll stay away from you. They can write whatever stories they want, because we know the truth and that is ultimately what matters," he replied. She smiled.

"You're right. I don't know what I'd do without you," she said wistfully.

"And you'll never have to find out," he replied, as he leaned down and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

* * *

"Real smooth Steph. You just blew this one really good," Ethan spat.

"Oh please, did you see her face when I mentioned Zander? There's something big going on here," Steph said. Ethan snorted.

"It doesn't matter. Skywalker won't let us anywhere near her now," Ethan replied.

"I don't need her. My informant is getting me a complete work up on Zander, as we speak," Steph replied.

* * *

Calmek stood on the deck, before the massive view window.

"Commander, we are ready," one technician reported. He glanced at Tavira beside him.

"Proceed Doctor," he said.

"I'll stress that should any of you fail, then you'll join Doctor Sal in his fate," Tavira reminded. The four technicians glanced behind her. Doctor Sal hung dead from the rafters by his neck. They had been forced to watch his excruciating execution, as he suffered for almost twenty agonizing minutes, before he finally died. The four Xalryn scholars turned away and began initiating the necessary sequences. The entire compound shook violently, as the warp was opened.

"Stabilize!" Calmek shouted. Two of the technicians were electrocuted and thrown from the high platform, to their deaths, as the consoles sparked violently. Ignoring the two deaths, the other two men's fingers flew over the console's controls, initiating the stabilizing sequence. The compound ceased to shake and the swirling warp hole was present before their eyes.

"We have done it, Commander. The warp hole is stable!" one shouted in victory.

"Excellent. Send the test shuttle through," Calmek replied.

"Initiating test sequence," the other technician said. They watched the shuttle successfully enter the warp and disappear.

"The shuttle is sending us a transmission. It has made it to the outer rim with no damage," the technician reported.

"Well done. I will inform the Master that they may make preparations to come here. For now, keep the warp hope and perform a few more tests. We must be sure it is completely safe and stable. Then close it for now when finished," Tavira ordered, as she left for the nearest conference room to contact the Master.

* * *

The beautiful, sleek luxury cruiser blazed through hyperspace as smoothly as ever, as the crew tended to their posts on the restricted, employee only bridge. Captain Rex Thomas had never experienced anything but smooth sailing on one of their recreational voyages. A former Republic Naval officer, he retired from the Navy after the Clone Wars and took this job, because he loved traveling and piloting. Never could he have anticipated the trouble that was ahead. The ship shuddered slightly. At first, no one saw it as anything more than ordinary spacial turbulence...until the ship suddenly dropped out of hyperspace without warning.

"What the hell happened?" Thomas roared.

"A disturbance has disrupted our course, Captain and for unknown reasons, we've been knocked out of hyperspace," his lieutenant reported. There was confusion on the Captain's weathered face.

"In all my years of travel, I've never been knocked out of hyperspace. Find out what happened," he ordered.

"Yes sir,"

"I'll see that the passengers don't begin to panic," Co-Captain Aaron Brand, a much younger man said, as he left the bridge.

"Captain, you need to look at this!" the Lieutenant cried. The Captain stood and gazed out the large view window. Off to the right, he saw something quite unnatural.

"What in Sith hell is that?" he asked, in frightened awe, as he stared at the swirling blue hole that was lit with that looked like crackling blue plasma energy. In the Captain's thirty plus years of flying, he'd never see anything like it.

"Get us as far away from that thing as you can, Lt. Wesley, and then re-plot our course," the Captain ordered.

"I'm sorry sir, but the controls are not responding. We're caught in its gravitational pull," the young Lieutenant cried, as the ship was slowly pulled toward the spacial hurricane. As they neared, the controls sparked violently. The Captain pulled the young Lieutenant from his seat, before he could be electrocuted.

"Sir, what should we do?" Wesley asked. But the Captain didn't have an answer for him.

* * *

The crystal chandeliers above them shuddered slightly. Those around them didn't notice that anything was amiss, but being an experienced pilot and Force sensitive, Anakin sensed it immediately.

"Ani...what's wrong?" Padme asked, noticing the sudden pensive look on his face.

"We just dropped out of hyperspace," he whispered. Her brow furrowed in confusion.

"But we're still half a day from Dantooine," she replied.

"I know. Something's not right," he answered, as he held her close. At that moment, they saw the Co-Captain enter and motion for the band to stop playing, as he took to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention please?" the Captain called. The room quieted, as all attention turned to him.

"We've had to drop out of hyperspace momentarily, due to a little spacial distortion. But I assure you, we will be back on course shortly," he said.

"Spacial distortion?" Padme whispered to Anakin, confused by what he meant.

"Any spacial distortion big enough to knock a ship this size out of hyperspace isn't nothing," he replied quietly. Suddenly, the ship began to shake, as it veered sideways. People began to scream and panic when suddenly the ship lurched hard to the right. Padme cried out and Anakin held her tightly in his arms, as they, along with many others, were thrown to the floor. Screams of terror rang out through the dining hall, as mass chaos broke out.

* * *

The Captain and crew watched in amazement, as they were pulled violently through the crackling, spiraling tunnel. It was a rough ride and they were thrown all over the bridge.

* * *

Tables, chairs, silverware, and dishes flew everywhere. Anakin deflected what large or dangerous objects that he could with the Force, as he held onto a large support pillar. Padme clung to him with her face buried in his chest, as the rough ride threw people all about. With a final lurch, Anakin and Padme were thrown into a wall, as the ship finally stopped. People began looking around and starting to get up, all curious as to what exactly had just happened. Anakin helped his wife to her feet and they quickly started helping other people up, seeing if anyone was injured.

* * *

The crew on the bridge pulled themselves from the floor and looked out the view window. There was a brown colored planet before them, like nothing they had ever seen.

"What planet is that?" Captain Thomas questioned.

"It's not in the databank, sir. It must be unknown," Lt. Wesley replied.

"What are our coordinates?" Thomas asked. The Lieutenant's fingers flew nimbly over the console. His brow furrowed in confusion, as the results came back. He quickly ran the scan again.

"What's wrong?" the Captain asked.

"This...it's impossible," Wesley replied in disbelief.

"What is?" Thomas asked.

"Sir, according the ship's computer, we're approximately...three hundred and sixty four days away from Dantooine," Wesley said in disbelief.

"That's impossible! The controls must be malfunctioning," Thomas roared.

"I don't think so, Sir," Wesley replied.

"That makes no sense," the Captain fretted.

"Sir, if I may make a suggestion," Wesley said.

"Anything, if you think it will help us figure out this conundrum," the Captain replied.

"There is someone aboard the ship that has the skills and leadership necessary to deal with situations like these. I believe we should bring him here to see this," Wesley replied.

"Who do you speak of? A passenger?" Thomas asked.

"Yes sir, but no ordinary passenger. The Chosen One is aboard the ship with his wife," Wesley reported.

"Anakin Skywalker?" the Captain asked.

"Yes sir. Shall I bring him here?" Wesley asked.

"No...I will go myself, thank you Lieutenant. Continue to monitor our situation until I return," Captain Thomas replied, as he slowly exited the bridge.

"Yes sir," Lt. Wesley replied.

* * *

"Ani...what do you think happened?" Padme asked her husband, as they anxiously awaited word from the crew. Anakin saw the ship's Captain enter the dining hall and his eyes stopped searching, once they rested upon Anakin.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out," Anakin said, as he took her hand and led her toward the Captain, who waited for them. He had a very bad feeling about this...

_That concludes Honeymoon Interlude, but this story will pick up right after this moment in the next vignette, titled "Planet of Terror", coming very soon! :)_


End file.
